Traditional security systems generally provide security alerts to its user(s) when one or more of its sensors are tripped. For example, in the case of a security camera, an administrator may set a motion detection threshold and set a motion detection area in the security camera's field of view, and whenever motion exceeding the detection threshold is detected in the detection area, the security camera may send an alert to its user(s), for example, via an Email or a push notification to one or more electronic devices associated with the user(s). However, this means the security camera may be tripped many times a day by various movements that are not actual security threats, such as movements of a pet or the shadows of swaying branches coming through the window. After a while, the user(s) may be inundated by the numerous alerts and become desensitized to what could be actual security threats. Thus, in view of the foregoing, there exists a need for the presently disclosed system and method of providing smart security alerts.